When I Look At You
by xLouChic
Summary: Normal teens in a normal High School. ABout their friendship and true romance. But it won't go the way the want for a while.


_**Part One.**_

Mileys' Mum - Out of bed sleepy head, its your first day as a Junior.

Miley - Mph, I'll get up once I have woken up properly mom.

Mileys' mum - Okay Smiley, I just need to tell you that the bus arrives in half an hour, so be quick.

Miley - WHAT!? *Rushes out of bed!* Mum why didn't you wake me 45 minutes ago? Out my room I need to get ready.

Mileys' mum - I did but you kept saying leave me for another ten minutes every time I came back. Looks like I'll need to give you a lift to the bus stop as it's a ten minute walk and you won't get there in time.

Miley - Yes mum do that, but I'm in a rush right now. *Gets ready*

[Door; Knock knock.]

Mileys' Mum - Oh hello Demi, come in. *Shouts up to Miley* SMILEY, Demi is here for you ..?

Miley - *Shouts down* I'll be a sec tell her.

Mileys' Mum - She won't be long, I'm going to pop you two up the bus station as Smiley is running a little late *Laughs a little*

Demi - Oh ok, that's fine. *Smiles*

**_On the bus._**

Demi - Miles did I say that your hair looks way nice like that *Smiles*

Miley - Yeah I don't need you to take the piss outta my hair just cos I didn't have enough time to do it properly.

Demi - Na girl I weren't taking the piss, I mean it.

Miley - Thanks but its horrible!

Demi - No its not it looks totally hot, you should have it like that more often!?

A/N: Its Mileys' natural hair in real life, she had always straightened it, but she didn't have the time to do it today cos she woke up a bit to late.

Selena, Nick and Joe get on the bus

Demi and Miley - Hey Selena.

Selena - Yo yo girlies, we have some newbie's in town, they are attending the same High school as us. *Grins*

Miley - Ooo great, heya boys I'm Miley *Smiles*

Demi - And I'm Demi!

Nick and Joe - Hey ladies.

Miley - *Whispers to Selena* Where did you meet them, they are hot right!?

Selena - *Whispers back* They live across the street from me. *Winks*

**_At High School_**

Nick - Well I suppose I will have to leave and love you ladies until break, so Sel keep your cell available so I can reach ya'll.

Selena - Yeah whatever Nick. *Laughs*

Demi - So Joe what course you doing in High school?

Joe - You know the doctor nurses and surgery course or whatever its called … I forgot. *Confused face* What about you?

Demi's POV: Oh gosh his confused face is so hot, cut it out …

Demi - Oh right yeah I know. Well I'm doing animal care, I love animals *Grins*

Joe - Sweet, so I'll catch you girls later, need to get my time table. Bye!

Demi, Selena and Miley - Bye.

Demi - Yeah girls I need to go too, I'll call at break, and maybe text in first two period or whatever. Bye!

Miley and Selena - Cya chic

Miley - And then there were too *Laughs*

Selena - Yup, so lets go see our timetable.

**_At Break._**

Nick - *Calls Selena; bumps into Miley while doing so* Whops, I'm so sorry, oh Miley *Big smile*

Miley - Ha that's okay Nick… Were you just ringing Selena?

Nick - Uh huh yeah went straight through answer phone.

Miley - She might been on the phone to Joe or her boyfriend!

Nick - Oh right, she has a boy friend, she never told me that.

Miley - Ha forget that sorry, I don't think anyone apart from Me and Demi were meant to know that at this precise moment.

Nick - How comes? *Confused face*

Miley - Oh because she wanted to see what happens if they kept it quiet for a little while, well if you call 2 months just a little while *Laughs*

Nick - Oh right sounds sensible right?! So you single?

Miley - Yup and have been for quite some time *Giggles* What bout you?

Nick - Yeah, relationships mess my head up sometimes.

Miley - Why, something happen to your last relationship?

Nick - Well sort of

Miley - Come on Nick, you can tell me *Grins*

Nick - She cheated on me and then turned loads of people against me because she told them I cheated on her like 3 times, but I swear I never, ask Joe and Kevin.

Miley - Kevin?!

Nick - Yeah he's my other older brother he's like 1 year older than me and Joe.

Miley - So Joe's your age ..?

Nick - Yeah we're fraternal twins.

A/N: By the way I aint going by their real ages. And fraternal twins for any of you's that don't know what that means is that they don't look a like, but still are twins if yah get me. Lol.

Miley - Oh right I get ya. Oh bummer I'm sorry bout who ever that girl was, sound like a bitch.

Nick - Yeah funny enough, she was my best friend before we got together .. So it totally changed us after that point. But I'm over it, yanoe everything happens for a reason *Smiles*

Miley- Yeah that is a fact! Wow Nick you are some what different to all the other boys I've known, and I know a lot of boys from the past and present.

Nick - Oh thanks *Smiles big* You seem like a very nice, sweet and caring girl … Not to mention your fit as well *Winks*

Mileys' POV: Ahhh he called me fit yowza, oh my he is so gorgeous .. Snap outta it Miles!

Miley - Oh thanks, not many boys have said that. Hm well your fit as well. And the other things, like I said your different in a good way *Blushes*

Nick - Thank you, so um you wanna skip meeting the others and just like hang just the two of us, cos I'm liking talking like this to you?

Miley - Yanoe what I think we shall.

Nick - Soo, tell me about your life, meaning family?

Miley - Erm my mum and dad are together, which nowadays a lot of peoples parents split up, but I am soo thankful that they are still happily together, and well I have 1 sibling Zac he is like 20 and has a girlfriend Vanessa, they met in high school and been together since then, which I'm amazed they have been together for like 5 years *Smiles* What about you?

Nick - Well my parents have gone their separate ways, me, Joe and Kevin live with our mum as our dad is very busy with his business so we found it better to live with mom, we see our dad every week, like we go round there in Kevin's car and have guy to guy times *Laughs* so yeah that's all, well Kevin has a girlfriend of a year which is Danielle.

Miley - Ah cool.

_*The bell rings*_

Miley - well there is the bell, gotta get to English which is a must lesson ha.

Nick - Me to, who's the teacher.

Miley - Um Mr. Jenkins.

Nick - Snap, so lets get to lesson, quick.

_**In English.**_

Selena - *Whispers to Miley* Psst, Smiley where was you at lunch?

Miley - *Whispers back* Me and Nick were talking and just felt to have a 2 people chat to get to know each other.

Selena - *Whispers* Ahhh cool. *Giggles*

Mr. Jenkins - Would the two ladies chatting at the back there, please stand outside of class.

Nick - *Looks at Miley and winks*

Miley - *Giggles*

Mr. Jenkins - Excuse me young lady I am already sending you out for gossiping, and I don't want to tell you off for carrying that on!

_**Outside the classroom**_

Selena - I'm sorry Chick

Miley - Ah that's ok. *Laughs*

Selena- So you and Nick, what you talk about?

Miley- Just about us and family really, I enjoyed it. *Class door opens, they didn't realise* Oh my Nick is soo fit! *Grins*

Class - *Laughs*

Miley - Oh shit! *Embarrassed*

Mr. Jenkins - Miley Cyrus, that will be half an hour after collage hours, well done!

_15 minutes later_

Mr. Jenkins - Come in you two, that's long enough.

Class - *All stares at Miley* Oooooooo, Nick.

Miley- *Goes all red, puts head on the desk*

Nick - *Whispers to Selena* What's Mileys number*

Selena - *Gives him her phone, to get Mileys number*

Nick - *Whispers* Cheers.

Miley receives a message.

Miley - *Reads message; Am I now! ;) So you wanna hang out tonight, I mean just me and you like? Nick xxx - Texts back*

Nick - *Receives Mileys Message; Oh shut it, its all your fault! Lol. :] Erm yeah okay then, where you wanna go? What you wanna do? Xxx - Texts back*

Miley - *Receives Nicks message; Not its not, I didn't tell you to say that! HA. Hm well its quite chilly outside and looks like its gunna rain, so how bout you come to mine, my mom will probably let you stay for dinner? How bout it? Xxx - Texts back*

Nick - *Receives Mileys Message; Oh sshh lol. Yeah okay, as long as your mom don't mind ;] xxx

**_After Collage._**

Mr. Jenkins - Hello Ms. Cyrus, take a seat.

Miley - Hi, erm can Nick come in and wait?

Mr. Jenkins - NO! You're here for a punishment not to sit casually with a friend or by the looks of things a crush!?

Miley - Whatever.

Nick - I'll be out here waiting *Winks*

Miley - Yeah.

Mr. Jenkins - Excuse me Miley I didn't like that attitude! Oh and the next time you gossip in the back row you will have longer than 15 minutes overtime, well you will be moved right on the front row opposite my desk, so I can keep a very close eye on you for next lesson! *Smiles*

Miley - ugh.

**_On the bus, coming back from High School._**

Miley - Erm Nick is it okay if we go to mine first, cos I need to dump me stuff home..?

Nick - Yeah of course. *Smiles*

At Mileys

Miley - Hey mom, this is Nick is it ok if I hang out with if him, like at his house? He lives opposite Sel?

Mileys' mom - Yes sweetie its fine *Smiles* Hello Nicholas, I'm gathering that's your name am I correct?

Nick - Hello Mrs. Cyrus. Yes that is *Laughs*

Miley - Okay ready to go Nick?

Nick - Yep, nice meeting you Mrs. Cyrus.

Miley - Bye mom

Mileys' Mom - Same you Nick, bye guys.

**_At Nicks_**

Miley - *Receives a text; Mom - Sweetie use a condom if you play rudies, even if you are on the pill. Extra safety. Love you x

Nick - Who was that?

Miley - My mom *Hands Nick her phone*

Nick - *Reads Text* Oh right, she allows you?

Miley - Yeah sort of, not all boys but I think she's ok cos you were polite and stuff to her.

Nick - Oh right *Laughs* And she knows your on the pill?

Miley - Yeah cos my last relationship I went out with and older guy by 2 years and my mum told me to. You don't think she's a bad mom right?

Nick - No she's cool. Oh and yeah empty house, that's cos my mom is at work she'll be home in 2 hours bout that and Kev is at work, hm I think Joe might have gone out with Selena and Demi is it?

Miley - Yeah that's her. Okay then .. So what you wanna do?

Nick - Watch a movie? I've got 'Band slam' on pirate?

Miley - Oh yeah ok, I wanted to watch that movie *Smiles*

_15 minutes into the film_

Miley - *Gets closer*

Nick - *Puts arm around Mileys' waist; his other hand on her leg. Soo, have you er .. Actually you know .. Had sex?

Miley - Nope *blushes* no sex but all the other stuff, I never felt ready or thought he should be the one, if you get me.

Nick - No need to be embarrassed that's sensible. *Grins*

Miley- So what about you?

Nick - Aha nope, was just about to then we got caught with the other stuff, we was gradually building it up *Laughs*

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
